


мальчишка

by caesarous (wolstroh)



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV Second Person, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolstroh/pseuds/caesarous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для Сайлара это — неслыханная доброта и невозможная чувствительность. Или досадное просроченное упущение, сделанное впопыхах по неосторожности; неважно. В любом случае, то, что он позволил мальчишке жить, никак не предугадывало, что мальчишка долбанутый на всю голову.</p>
            </blockquote>





	мальчишка

Мальчишка.  
  
Всего боится и ничего ещё толком не видел. Юнец, дурак, зависим смехотворно и до последнего вдоха. Смотрит влюблёнными глазами, но как-то серьёзно, не по-ребячески, а действительно серьёзно. Асимметрия и каламбур: ведёт себя, как обделённый вниманием ребёнок, а когда думает, что никто не видит — затихает и смотрит так, что наизнанку выворачивает. Выворачивает, потому что  _необходимо_  знать, как устроен механизм в его голове, но не можешь; просто не можешь себя заставить вскрыть ему череп.  
  
Что за хрень. Такого с тобой ещё не случалось. Кого ты вообще в последний раз спасал, не будучи придурком с промытыми мозгами? Этот мальчишка что, умеет управлять людьми, а не только работать внештатной микроволновкой?  
  
Нет. Конечно, нет. Это просто ты — идиот, погрязший в жалости к самому себе. Только увидел два-три сходства, и всё. Растаял, как весенний снег. Ради всего святого, это же так жалко. Хотя ты и не брал мальчишку с собой, вот на этом спасибо большое, Сайлар, чёртова тряпка. Мальчишка сам полез: «Эй, Сайлар, а я знаю, где твой отец, хочешь, покажу?» Хочешь. Вот именно. Но он неглупый малый, поэтому именно «покажу», а не «скажу» и не «аубожекакбольнопожалуйстахватитявсёсделаютолькоперестань». Перестраховался, молодец, непонятно одно — неужели мальчишка настолько ненормальный, чтобы болтать без умолку всю дорогу? Видно же, что боится и каждую минуту ждёт выдранных телепатически внутренностей, но болтает, и болтает, и болтает, и, может быть, ты немного скучал по живому шуму вокруг (а не хлюпанью в мёртвых животах), иначе как объяснить то, что у мальчишки до сих пор на месте его неугомонный язык и все угловатые тощие конечности.   
  
Долбанутый на всю голову мальчишка. Неужели ему так наплевать на своё умение дышать? Ты бы легко свернул ему шею, но он не успеет пожалеть, что не вдохнул поглубже. Или не захочет. Странный, странный мальчишка. Жалкий. Мелкий. Ничего не значащий, психопатичный, болтливый, боже, просто до невозможности. Зачем он тебе, Сайлар? Слегка придави ему горло, угрожающе (но неглубоко) расчеркни лоб. Чтобы узнать то, что тебе нужно, много усилий не потребуется, а убивать… ладно, убивать необязательно.  
  
Сайлар. Сайлар, Сайлар. Сайларсайларсайларсайлар. Что на тебя нашло? Хватит глупить; ведёшь себя, как этот мальчишка: отчаянно, громко, неоправданно.  ~~Защищающе~~. Чёрт же возьми. Твой отец — редкостная тварь, а мальчишка всё это время молчал, сволочь. И ещё взгляд у него такой. Сочувственный. У тебя под кожей кипит желчь, а он смотрит так по-взрослому серьёзно, так преданно, так сожалеюще, и у него вид, словно он, бесталанный бездомный беспросветный ребёнок, хочет защитить тебя, «Чувак, да ты же самый сильный из нас всех!», от того, чего сам не знает и никогда не поймёт, только потому, что ему кажется, будто ты — его герой из комиксов, «Непобедимый Железный Человек».  
  
Этот ребёнок определённо самый ущербный из всех детей, которых ты когда-либо встречал.  
  
Мальчишка.  
  
Твою же мать, Люк.


End file.
